Survivor
by DemonoftheNight3
Summary: Amaya knew she was always the odd ball out. She knew she was never wanted. She knew no one cared. So when she finally got out, she knew she was faced with a tough decision. go back or start over. But will her past let her? I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS! this is just an idea i got from a criminal minds episode. LOTS OF BAD LANGUAGE AND EXPLICIT CONTENT.


_Drip Drop Drip Drop_

The dripping of water was the only sound that could be heard in the dark dungeon. Metal clinked against the floor as strong yet frail looking legs heaved with effort.

"97..98..99..100" Sweat dripped from over grown bangs down into a pair of long eyelashes. Cold dark eyes glared hatefully at the wall as heavy breaths filled the air. The girl sat for a few moments before moving forward to lay awkwardly on her stomach, the chains proving to be a rather annoying hindrance. With an air of determination the girl began to finish her daily routine of 100 sit ups and 100 pushups.

"99..100" Just as the final number passed her lips the sound of a door opening down the hall reached her ears. _Just in time. _She smirked as she quickly flew into bed and pulled the covers up around her. She curled up in the fetal position and whimpered when the door swung open and a tall skinny man entered the room. Physically the man looked as threatening as a drenched street cat, what with his long silky thick black hair. She never got a good look at his face. Never cared to. She knew everything she needed to know the day this dreadful man abducted her. The day she was thrown in this mangy room and left to rot. He had been swift, had to be to catch a young hellfire like herself, and she had felt his muscles through his shirt when he snatched her up off the street like some prostitute. Amaya had been furious when she realized she had been kidnapped by a snake ass looking bastard. Despite being only eight years old she was still known as a force to be reckoned with. Kami if her friends and family weren't laughing at her…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a smooth hand trace over her skin and run through her hair. Kami she probably looked like shit. How he still had interest in her was beyond her. She had no idea how long it'd been since she was taken, but judging by the length of her hair and how much she had grown she had to guess it had been a while. Plus she started bleeding from down THERE a while back, so she knew a birthday must have passed at some point. She still didn't have any boobs though so she guessed she was still a preteen.

"My sweet little wolf, how much fun we will have today." She shuddered as his voice filled the small room. It was the same thing every day. He came into her room three times a day, thirty minutes after he delivered her meal, and then had his way with her. She wasn't stupid. Despite being an eight year old she knew what sex was, and knew the meanings behind it. Tears began to build behind her eyes as the daily reminder that she would never have a romantic first time like in the novels filled her thoughts. She almost snorted out loud thinking of Ino's distressed cry if she were to ever find out her long time friend was taken in such a crude manner. She hissed in pain at the familiar sensation of him pounding into her over and over. She was eight yes but she knew all about sex. She and her group of friends had once stolen Kakashi sensie's favorite book and read through it. Sex was supposed to feel nice, warm, pleasant. This? This was absolute hell. She tensed and waited for the right moment. _Any second now. _She heard his grunts get louder as he drew closer and closer to his climax. His weakest moment. Her strongest.

"RRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR" With a mighty cry she rammed back into him right as she felt him stiffen before releasing his pleasure. With a surprised shout he fell off the bed and landed in a mangled heap on the floor. She quickly grabbed the tray that was left in her room and slammed in over his head, a psychotic grin splitting her face at the resounding thunk that could be heard. She quickly searched her pockets and squealed in delight when she pulled out a tiny metal key. With swift movements she unlocked the chains and bolted towards the door, shutting it behind her (with more force then she originally thought she would need). She peered through the little window in the door, having to strain on her tip toes to see that high, and stared her capture square in the face.

"It's over" She all but snarled into his face as his eyes lit with rage. Looking at him now she could see the eerie glow of his eyes in the dark room. See his narrow face and abnormally pale skin. She bet his tongue was forked as well.

"I will find you my little wolf, and I WILL kill you." The threat was heavy in his voice but she didn't care. She was FREE! She laughed and danced up the hall. She was not however expecting to crash into a rather large a muscular chest. With a thunk she fell down to the floor and stared wide eyed at the new person looming above her. _There was another person! _She cursed herself at her stupidity for forgetting the deranged lunatic that often frequented her cell.

"Oh, what have we here?" The silver haired man drawled out. Amaya gave an indignant huff before kicking the man in the shins and running. She didn't even look back as she took off like a bolt of lightning down the halls to who knows where. The walls were dark save for the torches here and there. She cursed as her foot caught something on the ground and she plowed into the ground face first. Sitting up she moaned in pain before forcing herself to get up and keep moving. It felt like she was in a maze as she quickly turned down hallways left and right. She almost missed the stairway in the hall so focused she was on running. With a quick glance behind her she bolted up the stairs and slammed into the door, forcing it open and quickly slamming it shut behind her. She quickly backed up away from the door as a strong force slammed into it. She could hear the man screaming obscenities at her as she watched him slam over and over into the door. A row of buttons beside the door caught her attention.

"Hmph I guess you never imagined your prey would outsmart you." She cooed as she pressed the giant red button labeled "EXPLOSION". She watched as holes in the walls open to reveal flamethrowers. Bright orange flames filled the room and danced around the furious man glaring daggers at her as the smoke slowly began to shield him from view. Before he completely left her view though she noticed a smirk on his thin lips. With a frown she wondered what made him feel so triumphant when suddenly she heard crashing over head. She looked up and with a jolt realized the ceiling was starting to collapse as flames trickled in from above. Of course they would booby trap the whole house. Cursing her stupidity straight to hell she raced through what looked like a dining room, narrowly dodging a piece the stairway banister as it crashed overhead. Just as she was reaching the front door, the ceiling above caved in and a couch and tv came crashing down where she stood only moments before. She looked around, panic slowly starting to creep in as her escape routes became narrower and more dangerous. Finally she spotted a window on the other side of the room. It was small and a little high for her size but with no other option left, she sprinted for the opposite wall. She snatched up and lamp before leaping up with a mighty jump and catching the edge of the window seal. Her lungs screamed for air but she paid them no mind as she swung her arm with all her might; slamming the lamp into the window. She cried in agony as glass shattered around her before quickly dragging herself up and over the cut glass and into the open air. Finally, she was free.

She fell ungracefully from the window as she greedily gasped in gulps of air, ignoring the harsh stinging of her wounds as the glass cut into her stomach. Standing up she swayed on her feet from exhaustion and blood loss as she turned and faced her prison for the last time. Flames engulfed the giant building, which she noticed looked like a castle, and smoke billowed into the night sky. She smirked at the full moon.

"Not today Satan, not today." With that she turned and stared out at the stretch of woods before her. It would be long, and it would be hard, but she WOULD go back home. Because she was alive, she made it out, she was a survivor.


End file.
